


Who said you’re one in a million anyway?

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, I hate me too, i broke MSR, i was I a mood and this happened., no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: This fic doesn’t fit in anywhere. I was in a mood and this is what happened. It’s gonna hurt and I’m sorry..Some of it may not be true to character but I wanted to vent and here it is.Feel free to yell at me here or on twitter @theQueerwriterAll the vibesMel xx
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Who said you’re one in a million anyway?

* * *

A heavy silence hung in the air around them. It tingled and zapped with the remnants of harsh, bated, deep cutting words that flowed from angry lips and dry throats. 

They’d fought before... disagreed all the time if he was honest but this time, the words had flowed so freely from her. They’d caught in her throat to start with but then he’d kept pushing, kept antagonising her with his wants and his needs. His disregard for her broke the bow and they’d begun taking on water with nothing to save them. 

She wanted him to stop, to take a moment for them that after 20 years of this back and forth, all she wanted was him to think of her, without the need of a giant provocation or gesture to make him. Mulder knew Scully had given up a lot, had sacrificed more than anyone else would have for him but now it had all gotten too much and she was throwing down the gauntlet. 

He knew she loved him with her whole being, with every fibre, with every bone, but Mulder had come to know that sometimes love wasn’t enough. It wouldn’t mend bridges long since neglected or be the water under it when the things that burdened them still resided there. She had valid points and her request wasn’t unreasonable. But mulder knew who he was and had expected that Scully would have too by this stage; not that it made up for his personal shortcomings but it sat heavy on his chest that the words falling from her lips were ones of demanding that he stop being himself... for her. 

Mulder had always thought that the journey they were own was one about justice and truth and answers and believing in more than. She had said to him that he’d lost sight of everything and that his crusade had become about him and the things he needed from life, that he seemed to create the darkness to make sure he still had purpose. The words had hit him and he fired back knowing full well she was right but that old arrogant part of him wouldn’t let it lie. It reared it’s ugly head and started a chain reaction that led them to this point. 

And now here he stood her angry words echoing in his mind.. 

“You see only what you want to Mulder. It’s called having tunnel vision. You’re so focused on your past and your crusade that you can’t even see what’s right in front of you. I’ve been on this path with you for too long now Mulder. You act like your the only person on this planet that has something they are willing to fall on their sword for.. who said you’re one in a million anyway? You’re not! Enough is enough. We need more than this Mulder. I want more than this.” 

He could only watch as the tears streamed down her anguished face, like she didn’t want anyone to see her like this but couldn’t stop the emotions from overwhelming her. He hated seeing her like this, so broken and himself being to blame but he couldn’t just abandon his whole life’s work because she thought enough was enough. His heart clenched painfully as his thoughts drifted back to him telling her she was his one in five billion and now he didnt even hold a candle to that for her? He could tell she was angry but so was he.

“If that’s truly how you feel Scully then I guess we’re done here.” 

The words had slipped so smoothly from his mouth, his tone even and unwavering like it was the easiest thing he’d ever said. He shucked on his jacket and strode over to the door grabbing its handle before turning to look at her back. 

“I may not be your one in a million, but you were always my one in five billion Scully. Always.”

His eyes watched as her shoulders crumpled forward, the knife he’d just thrust into her catching on every vital organ she had. They were laced with anger and sadness and the inability to just stop when he knew he should. He tugged on the handle and walked out the door, letting it swing closed behind him, knowing full well he’d just crushed her completely, torn her apart for just wanting HIM. 

He’d hate himself for as long as time kept him breathing but maybe, just maybe this was better for her. She could move on, find someone more worthy of her and be happy. Mulder knew who he was, and now Scully finally did too. 


End file.
